Subject U
by Unique Pines
Summary: Subject U has just escaped from an illegal laboratory located in northern Russia. After she watched her best friend die before her, she seeks the help of the only people on earth like herself; the flock. Will she move on from the horrors of her past life, or will the cold desire for revenge destroy her pure heart?
1. The Cold

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm new to the Maximum Ride fandom, and I haven't read the fifth book and on, so please don't hate me for having wrong info, and also, don't spoil anything for me. Check out my other stories, plus my newest, _Carpet Crisis_, in the Gravity Falls fandom. My stories will be updated consistently now, since my schedule is now cleared because I rolled my fucking ankle today. Ugh. Anyway, enjoy.**

**~Unique Pines**

* * *

The wind was stinging my eyes, and my breath looked like smoke puffing out of a chimney on Christmas. My hair was covered in frost, whipping around wildly as I pressed onward.

Russia was _soooo cold._ I knew I didn't come from this part of the world, or my body would've agreed with it more. I guessed I probably came from somewhere warm, before I was kidnapped.

Yes, _kidnapped._

I was told by other people who I lived with in the awful laboratory that I was brought in as an infant. My best friend, Subject K, had helped me survive through my terrifying stay at the place I had just recently escaped from. He was the only person in the world that loved me. He sung lullabies to me after I had nightmares from the experiments tested on me. He'd give me his food ration when I was too hungry to be satisfied by my own meal. When my wings were sore, he'd rub them as I cried in pain.

Yes, you read that correctly,_ wings. I have wings._

Stay with me long enough and you'll see why.


	2. The Past

My wings were pulled in tight against my back, my body shivering uncontrollably. I tried to rub my hands together for warmth, but it didn't do much. Ugh, I hate the cold.

I guess the scientists back at the lab didn't think I would ever have to stay warm, or they would've allowed me to adapt. Assholes.

I scooted into a corner made by the luggage. Right now, I was a stowaway on an airplane, hiding in the luggage compartment at the bottom.

It was so frickin' dark in here. I pulled out my tablet from satchel and tried to distract myself from being miserable.

I chuckled when memories of how I obtained this brand new Kindle Fire HD began to come back to me.

As I was flying to the nearest airport to me, I saw a group of people in a skirmish, all of them pushing and shoving.

I swooped down to hide behind a bush to tune in.

A boy's voice, mean and hateful, shouted,"Haha! My family has tons more money than your's! Look, I can prove it to you, dirtbag!"

I took the risk of being seen by peeking over the hedge. The boy who had spoken pulled out a tablet from his expensive looking bag, and held it out for a girl on the ground to see. The girl was crying, trying to scoot away, but two of the boy's cronies held her down.

He waved the tablet in front of her face. "Your entire family's life savings couldn't get you this! The only thing you can get is those shitty clothes!"

I growled as he yanked her scruffy coat collar up. He looked her in the eye and spoke menacingly quiet.

"The only good thing you've got is that body of your's. But once again, that's mine too."

He pushed his lips onto her's roughly, and the hand that wasn't holding her coat collar crept into her shirt.

That's when I got furious. I sprang from the bushes, and in one hard punch, he fell to the ground as his nose erupted with blood. I gave his cronies one cold look and that sent them running.

The girl looked at me as if I were a god, with her puffy eyes and her coat and blouse hiked up. She got up and rushed over to me, giving me a tight, grateful hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, clinging onto my body.

I merely nodded.

She finally let go and gave the boy one glance before kicking dirt onto his unconscious face. She ran away in a hurry, straightening her top as she sprinted through the trees.

I walked up to the boy again, and seeing his Kindle Fire HD, all shiny and new in its blue leather cover, only a yard from his hand. I smirked and grabbed it before I took off into the air.

Now I was playing games on it as I sat huddled next to an overpriced suitcase.

I got bored soon enough, and I put it down so I could just sit and think. Meditate, if that's what you call it.

My past was starting to flood my mind, strange thoughts and memories crowding my head.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and bowed my head. All of these memories scare me.

Oh, I haven't told you about my past, have I? Well listen up.

As I said before, other Subjects at the Lab told me that I came in as a newborn. My genes were mixed with those of a bird, and that is where my wings came in. They were large, almost fifteen feet as my wingspan, and they were snow white except for the black feathers near the edges.

K told me that the Lab had plans for me, that I would be sold to anybody willing to pay a high price. I could be used for the military, as a prized weapon of power. I could be a billionaire's rare pet. Anything.

The Lab wanted the most out of me, so they found ways to give me powers, strange, unusual skills that made me special. My powers bumped up the price by millions.

I have three powers. One, I can switch bodies with anyone in a ten foot range of me. Two, I can create high voltage electricity with only my hands. Three, I can control the elements.

I have no idea how the scientists made these possible, but they did. Those crazy idiots can do anything their fucked minds can think of.

All of the sudden, I got even more cold, but in a different way. I suddenly felt so alone and helpless that tears began to run down my cheeks.

I missed the warmth of K. I tried to picture him here, cradling me as I wept, soothing me with his words.

_"You have higher purpose than this, U. I know in my heart that you are definitely not useless. You are one of a kind, and amazing in every way. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."_

I shuddered at the thought of his voice. I pushed away the storm of emotions and memories so that I could calm down. I needed to figure out the rest of my plan.

The first phase was done. After I'd escaped from the Lab, I flew across Russia and Europe to find an airport closest to the Atlantic. I figured that the closer it was to America, my destination, the shorter the flight.

I had no idea what country the airport was in, but I knew the plane I was on was heading for Boston.

Now why was I heading to the U.S.?

Because I seek the help of the only other people on Earth like me, a group of six kids whom I had discovered on a blog. I needed them to help me with my merciless, unforgiving life.

I needed to find the Flock.


	3. The Hotel

Max collapsed onto the mattress, exhausted. She sighed, rolling onto her side, to meet Fang's dark eyes.

"You should get the first shower," he said quietly.

"Nah, the younger ones should get it first. I don't want to be selfish. Let 'em have it."

Fang smiled. He knew she would turn that down, she was so selfless.

Fang stood to call the younger kids from the other side of the room.

"Angel, Nudge, Gazzy! Who's showering first?"

The kids gave each other one sideways glance before erupting into 'me's!' and 'I wills!'

He chuckled. "How about we go youngest to oldest. Angel, it's all yours."

Gazzy and Nudge gave her a dirty look, but she only smiled and strutted to the bathroom, ignoring the two.

While Nudge and Gazzy decided to play a fierce game of 'rock, paper, scissors, gun, Jesus, tornado' (a game they had invented themselves) on one bed while Iggy, Max, and Fang talked on the other.

"For such a low price, this hotel's actually nice. I've been dying to sleep on a bed and be clean for once," Max stated.

"Yeah, we all know you can get pretty smelly," Iggy joked, receiving a playful punch in the shoulder from Max.

"It takes one to know one," Max replied, positioning herself to sit cross-legged on the mattress like the boys.

"So, how long are we staying here again?" Fang asked.

Max shrugged. "A week or so. What should the sleeping arrangements be?"

Fang nodded. "Maybe us three could sleep in this bed to discuss plans while Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel sleep in the other, undisturbed."

Max agreed to his suggestion before bringing up a new subject.

"Can I ask you guys something?" She began, lowering her voice so that Nudge ad Gazzy wouldn't hear.

The boys nodded, prompting her to continue.

"I don't really know how to explain this, but... I guess I feel lonely. I mean, I have you guys, so why do I feel so alone?" She twiddled her thumbs as she waited for a response.

"Well, maybe you just need a girl your age to like, talk to. Every girls needs some sort of female best friend." Iggy proposed.

"Or maybe you want a lover..." Fang muttered coldly under his breath.

Max frowned at Fang. She knew he was hurt from things she did to him, like running off whenever he tried to open himself up to her, or shutting him out.

Iggy sensed the tension between the two, and tried to tiptoe his way around this ticking time-bomb of a conversation.

"It could be either," he decided to say,"and if it makes you feel any better, I kinda feel lonely too. In the lover way, I guess."

Max smiled at his honesty. "You'll find someone someday, Iggs. You're a great guy. I'm sure that if we weren't constantly on the run, you'd probably have a girlfriend."

Iggy blushed. "Thanks, Max. The same to you, well, um, with a boy, not a girl. Unless you're into that."

Max burst out laughing at his awkwardness. "I'm not lesbo, Iggs!"

Iggy put his hands up in defense as he chuckled. "I don't know that!"

Max rolled her eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Ig."

Max noticed the Fang hadn't spoken in a while, and she looked up to see him staring at the wall.

"Fang?" She spoke softly, placing her hand on his leg.

"What?" He growled, shaking her hand away.

Max was taken aback by his hostility. Seeing this, Fang glared at her before standing up.

"I'm gonna go for a fly."

Max began to follow, before he stopped her.

"Alone," he said coldly.


	4. The Moon

**Fang's POV:**

I stormed over to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, ignoring the four pairs of confused eyes glued to my back.

I slammed the door open and leapt into the night, my black wings snapping out as pushed off the balcony.

I flew high into the sky, into the cloudy, crisp darkness. I always liked things darker.

Pushing away all the thoughts about Max, her eyes, her lips... I tried to calm down. I've always had a short temper when it came to certain things, and this was one of them. The relationship we shared was taking its toll on me, and I was the flipping the fuck out.

I couldn't handle listening to topics about love, couldn't stand whenever we came near a couple of lovers. Just the L-word in general could make my mood sour.

I cleared my mind, just trying to focus on other things besides my merciless, hard life that I really need a break from.

I stare at the moon as I fly aimlessly through the clouds. So beautiful... just like Max...

_Enough with her!_ I mentally scold myself.

Once again, I try to distract myself by emptying my head. I continue to stare at the moon, studying its details and admiring its light.

Until the shadow of a winged-human passes over it.


	5. The Catch

**U's POV:**

My wings ached, and I was ready to drop from the sky like a rock from exhaustion, dehydration, and hunger.

Ignoring my needs, I keep flying, determined to find _them. The Flock._

I don't know why I'm so persistent with this. For some unknown reason, the need to find them out does my own basic needs for survival.

My eyelids began to droop, and I lose altitude before I jolt awake again to catch myself.

I'm in Boston now, and Fang's latest blog entry stated that the flock was in Massachusetts as of yesterday. So, I figured, why not check the bigger cities first?

My eyes began to flutter shut again, and I begin to drift downward. I didn't even wake up to catch myself. I just... couldn't. I was so, so tired.

I knew that this could quite possibly be my death, due to my own ignorance.

I accept my fate and begin to fall like a burning angel from the sky.

Until a pair of strong arms catch me.

**Fang's POV:**

My eyes glued onto the figure as it flew. It didn't seem to notice me, so I didn't think it was a threat.

It began to fall, though, its wings folding like paper as it began its descent.

I didn't know what to do. Either let this unknown thing fall to its death, knowing that it could be good...or saving this thing, knowing that it could be bad?

I made a split second decision and dove down after it.

I sped past it to get underneath, preparing to catch it bridal style. Soon enough, its body slammed into my arms, but I held up and supported its weight.

I studied its face as I flew with it laid in my arms, unconscious.

It was a teenage girl, with tan skin and straight, dark brown hair. Her body was curvy and muscular, with long limbs and small hands and feet. Her shirt was dirty and old, and her jeans were torn at the knees. Her leather boots were scuffed up and muddy.

A satchel lay across her torso, and I quickly closed it to prevent any of her possessions falling out.

I had to admit, she was very pretty, and that's why I decided to take her back to the hotel room.

This oughta to show Max up.


	6. The Introduction

**Fang's POV:**

I swooped down to the balcony of our hotel room, landing gently so that I wouldn't hurt the girl. With the girl still unconscious in my arms, I tapped on the window with the toe of my shoe.

My arms started to ache under her weight, and I prayed some one would open up fast. Luckily, the glass door slid open as Iggy spoke in my direction.

"Dude, the door was unlocked."

"Well my hands are kinda full right now, Iggy," I snapped, squeezing past him and stepping inside. The girl's leg brushed up against his arm, and I could see the confusion sweep across his face.

"What the hell? Who are you carrying?!" He questioned, following me as Angel, Gazzy, and Max stared at me and the girl in shock.

I carried her to the bathroom and pounded on the door with my foot.

"What? I'm brushing my hair!" Nudge shouted.

"Too bad," I replied, and kicked the door open, resulting with Nudge squealing loudly and dropping her brush.

I laid the girl down in the bathtub, her arms and legs sprawled out across the rim.

Then, Max stomped in after the others, so that now it was seven kids in one tiny bathroom.

Max turned on the faucet, letting cold water splash the girl's face. She sputtered and coughed, her eyes now wide open. She tried to sit up, but my hand pushed her back down.

"Why are you here?" Max demanded, "Who sent you? How did you get here? What is your purpose?"

Gazzy picked up her satchel to keep it from getting wet. He started to pull out it's contents: an old book, a tablet, a pen, a notepad, a few sticky candies, and a bunch of tampons.

"What are these?" Gazzy said, holding up a tampon for all to see.

"I'll tell you later," Max muttered, agitated. "Back to the chick."

The girl simply stared at all of us, looking scared but surprised at the same time.

"I-I came to see you guys..." She whispered.

"Why?" Max growled.

"I wanted your help. You guys have a lot in common with me," she explained.

"Pfft, sure you do," Max scoffed, her tone sarcastic.

The girl smirked, and one of her big, white and black wings stretched out across the bathroom, smushing up against Iggy's chest.

"Holy crap," Iggy whispered, brushing his fingers across her feathers.

Max was taken aback, but she quickly recovered and became stern again.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Somewhere in Northern Russia. I came from a lab just like you guys, and I have a few skills."

Max narrowed her eyes. "Prove it."

The girl nodded and became still. She closed her eyes, not moving the slightest bit. All of the sudden, the girl shouted, her face lighting up with joy.

"Oh my God! I can see!" She squealed, touching her eyes. I glanced over at Iggy, who smiled in satisfaction.

"You... You switched bodies with him?" Max asked, dumbstruck.

Iggy looked in her direction. "I can do it with anybody within ten feet of me."

"Can you do anything else?" Angel piped up with her sweet voice.

I guessed she switched back to her own body, because Iggy sighed in sadness and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. I can control the elements: air, water, fire, etcetera... and I can make electricity with my hands," the girl answered.

"You can't really do that in here, but I'll take your word for it. Dry off, we're all going to shower and go to sleep. I'll take the first watch," Max instructed, standing up.

"Oh no, you don't have to-" the girl began.

"I do. I just met you, and God knows we can't trust anyone.

The girl looked hurt, until Max spoke again.

"Oh yeah, we never caught your name."

We all looked at her expectantly as she bit her lip.

"It's um... U..." She said quietly. "It's my name from the lab... Subject U..."

I could tell Max felt sympathy for her, and so did the rest of us.

"Hmm, what starts with U..." Nudge trailed off, deep in thought.

"Ooh! I know! How about 'Unique'?" Angel suggested.

The girl smiled genuinely, standing up from the tub.

"I like that..."

Angel grinned and took her hand, weaving through the flock. I forgot Total was in here, and he reluctantly followed after the two.

"C'mon, Unique, let's go watch TV," Angel said sweetly.


	7. The TV

**Unique's POV:**

The young girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes took my hand and led me out of the bathroom. A small black dog (with wings, of course) trotted right after us.

We sat down on one of the beds, and she grabbed the remote from off the nightstand and clicked on the TV. The screen buzzed as it was brought to life, and suddenly a woman with a microphone started talking, the background a burnt down house.

I stared at the TV in awe, for I had never watched TV leisurely. The only time I had viewed a digital screen was when the scientists at the lab were running cognitive tests, and when I had played simple games on the tablet I stole.

The lady explained how I fire had burned down the house of a newly wed couple. She stated that the fire had started due to the wife dropping a lit match on the carpet, where the husband had spilt gasoline he was carrying to the garage earlier that day.

The TV screen changed to two people, obviously the owners of the house. The woman was weeping loudly while the man unsuccessfully tried to calm her down.

"That's so terrible..." I trailed off, my eyes trained on the bright screen.

"I know... I feel bad for them. The wife thinks it's all her fault," Angel said quietly.

I snapped my head away from the television to look at her, confusion all over my face.

"She never said anything about that," I stated.

"Well she didn't say anything, but she _thought _it."

_Wait; can this girl read minds?!_

"Yes, I can," she said simply, as if it wasn't something totally extraordinary.

"The man and the woman aren't too far from here, maybe a block or two away. I just now picked up on their thoughts," she added.

I nodded slowly, trying to register this new phenomena in my brain.

"So..." I began,"the boy that brought me here... what's he thinking?"

She smiled lightly. "Fang?"

"Um, yeah," I replied.

"Well, he's thinking-"

She stopped her sentence abruptly, her eyes widening in surprise as she stared into space. Her eyes looked distant and shallow.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I asked frantically, shaking her shoulder.

Her eyes seemed to focus again, and she looked up at me, looking just as bewildered as me.

"He- He's thinking about you... nothing except you..." she trailed off.

"Well, that makes sense; I'm a random stranger that you guys don't completely trust, so-"

"No, no, no... not like that," she said, shaking her head.

"Well, what is it?" I squeaked out, unsure if this was going to be good or bad.

"His thoughts... they're all about... love..." she whispered.


	8. The Sheets

**Fang's POV:**

After everyone was showered and settling into bed, we turned off the TV and the lights. Iggy was taking the first watch because Unique was now staying with us.

So now that Iggy was sitting in a chair across the room, it was only Max and me in the bed. I tried to get as far from her as possible, but she kept inching closer.

My eyes were wide open for hours, as my mind was a mess of thoughts. Max snored quietly next to me, laying on her chest with her wings spread slightly. She looked calm and peaceful for once, her dirty blonde hair all over her face and pillow.

I frowned as I glanced at her gorgeous face, more thoughts cramming my head.

What will happen between us? Will we ever figure this out?

...Will Unique replace her?

I didn't know if I liked that idea or not. Unique seemed fun and kind, and she was also beautiful. But only time can tell me who she really is.

I rolled over to face the other bed, where the younger kids slept in a tangle of arms, legs, and wings. Gazzy's foot was draped across Nudge's back, and Angel's arms were strewn across Gazzy's face. Nudge's right wing was spread over the other two.

And then, I gazed down to where Unique slept on the floor. She had only a thin extra sheet we had found in one of the dresser drawers, and a flat, unsupportive pillow. Her feet were sticking out from the end of the sheet, her toes curled as she shivered. I noticed all the goosebumps on her tan skin, and she tossed and turned.

"No... K..."

I listened to her mumbling as she clawed at her blanket. K? I wonder who that could be...

My thoughts came to an abrupt halt and scattered away as I saw a single tear run down her cheek. I was even more shocked when several more rolled across her face.

I hesitated. Should I comfort her? Or should I just leave her to cry?

I glanced back at Max, still snoring with her lips slightly open. I then reached out my hand and brushed it across Unique's arm. She was ice cold.

Her teeth were chattering now, her legs pulled up to her chest as she tried to huddle into a warm ball.

Making my final decision, I slipped quietly from my bed and down to Unique, making sure Iggy wouldn't hear me. I lifted Unique's sheet and laid down next to her, her back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to use my heat to warm her up.

And soon enough, she relaxed, her skin smooth and warm now, with her body pressed up against mine. I think I caught a glimpse of a smile, but I could be mistaken...


End file.
